Zenith: Across Worlds (series)
'Zenith: Across Worlds' (ゼニス: 世界アクロス, lit. Zenisu: Hanarete Sekai) is an ongoing light novel series that began its release in August 15, 2014, written by C. K. Will, with production and illustrations by Jena Red, Rwoni Meadows, and Jra Yp. Out of its positive support and acclaim, it has given rise to multiple original soundtracks and will spawn a future manga adaptation. Preface Set in the near future, the novels revolve around four teen gamers, Rayde, ZeoTamer, Shadow, and Gilan, who have all mysteriously found themselves within the new and popular massively multiplier online role playing game, Zenith: Across Worlds. Although mostly strangers at first, the players eventually meet and forge a strong bond with one another, one that is constantly tested by the game's unconventional challenges, other outside players, and each other. Organization The light novels are organized into volumes, the first not yet concluded. The first volume consists of two parts, the first focused mainly on Rayde and Shadow, and the second focused on the introduction of ZeoTamer and Gilan, along with the bringing together of all four main characters. In part one, the Welcome to Zenith Arc spanned the first ten chapters, while the second arc, Clash of the Shops, concluded with five chapters. Beginning with chapter 16 through a projected chapter 21, part two is expected to run for an expected six chapters. It will only consist of one arc, Not Alone. Sporadically released during the first part were three bonus chapters that detailed locations and information regarding the universe of Zenith. They comprise the extra arc, Origins. It has been confirmed by the main writer and creator, C.K. Will, that there will in fact be a second volume in the future. However, dates for its release have not been mentioned. Background Production for the light novel series officially began its headway in July, 2014 after an announcement of its concept by the head writer, C.K. Will: "A new project will begin shortly that will follow four main characters in their life in a game... in which they have been mysteriously trapped within... Real world elements will be added to their former traditional game play experiences, as follows: smell, touch, taste, pain, and the related..." Arousing a wide consensus of support among his readers, production leaders Jena Red, Rwoni Meadows, and Jra Yp, joined the project and, along with Will, were the main sources of inspiration for the characters and plot. After organization of the basic story and the universe of Zenith was completed, Will began writing. On August 15, 2014, The MMO was the first chapter to be released and was met with good reviews. Introducing the first of the four main protagonists, Rayde, it was quickly followed by other chapters that were released sporadically but within a week-long period. In the third chapter, New Player, the second of the four main protagonists was introduced: Shadow. As time went on, chapters were released less frequently and were shorter in length; Will announced later on that it was due to the lack of adequate inspiration for the last main character, Gilan. To satisfy readers, he said, filler chapters and the Origins Arc were released and, eventually, Jena Red began writing to help prolong the plot until the required details about Gilan were released. On September 14, 2014, Red's first chapter, Journey to Momo's, the ninth in the series, was released to the public and was met with positive reviews. Planning for another chapter involving the shops and their owners began and Red began organization for the Clash of the Shops Arc. Expected then to encompass one or two chapters, Will released one more, Arcane Linker, and officially ended the Welcome to Zenith Arc before he handed the plot to Red. Clash of the Shops, Part I was released on September 21, 2014 amid critically positive reviews. Although adequate information for Gilan's character was finally amassed after the release of Clash of the Shops, Part II, the arc continued to bring a "satisfactory" end to the "story of the Coalition and its values". Contrary to its initial projection, the arc in the end encompassed five long chapters; the fifth in particular was released in two parts and with a final epilogue, amassing 77 pages. (The whole Clash of the Shops Arc ran, in all, for 125 pages.) Although the first four chapters were released in quick succession, the first part of the fifth chapter in the arc was released two months after the fourth, and the second part followed after an outstanding four months. Red said later that this was due to an unexpected increase in work and testing. On the same day Clash of the Shops, Part V II and the arc epilogue was released, April 11, 2015, Will's first chapter since Arcane Linker came out: New Life. With it, the second part as well as the third and final arc of Volume 1 began its run. Additionally, it officially introduced the remaining two main characters: Gilan and ZeoTamer, the latter of whom who was seen as an unnamed cameo in prior chapters. Chapter List Volume One Trivia * There are two authors as of the current state of the released light novels, C.K. Will and Jena Red.